Silver Blood
by PandaStarz
Summary: An unfeeling man with a heart cold as ice and a warm-hearted girl disguised as a man meet in the middle of the woods… in the middle of a war! Will secret meetings and chance encounters lead to
1. Prologue

****Prologue****

**50 Years Ago**

"Youkai!"

Pale strips of gold light hung in the air moments after the youkai's attack. Cold yellow predator's eyes glinted eerily in the moonlight. A single sweep of those eyes could tell the life's story of an army of men. A glare could stop your heart.

At a speed incomparable to that of a human's, he streaked past like silent thunder and slew all those in his path. Within seconds he had ended the battle and walked away calm, stoic and impassive, regal and deadly and beautiful, a decimated army left in his wake.

A jewel hung on a silver chain, glowing faintly in the darkness against the miko's pale skin. It pulsed, a slow and ominous silent drumbeat against her chest. The miko lowered her bow, her eyes narrowed.

Such unrivaled power, such disregard for human life.

He had to be stopped.

The Lord of the Western Lands flicked traces of blood from his claws. Another foolish group of humans had made the mistake of attacking him.

He paused in his tracks.

"Do you intend to keep following me?" he remarked coolly to the space in front of him.

"A demon like you cannot be allowed to freely roam this country."

"These lands are mine; I go where I please."

"Your disregard for the lives of humans will not go overlooked!"

"Miko, you pose no threat to this Sesshoumaru." The demon's sensitive ears clearly discerned the creak of the bow as it was pulled taut. He resumed his travels.

"Leave… or die."

* * *

><p>The miko gasped a sudden, ragged breath and forced open her eyes.<p>

Her voice was a jagged whisper. "Have you come here to kill me? You are too late. I am already near death."

"You dared to place a curse upon this Sesshoumaru."

The truth hadn't become apparent right away; nearly a month had passed before the demon had discovered the... effects. It was for this reason that he had only begun to seek her out, finding the miko, unfortunately, already on her death bed.

Her bitter laugh was a quiet cough. "I suppose you believe that when I die, the curse will be lifted."

He did not respond.

"My demise will mean your doom, Lord Sesshou…" She erupted into a fit of coughing, blood spilling onto the grass beside her, and the thought went unfinished. "Once my soul departs this world, your curse will become… permanent."

The Jewel that had once hung so proudly around the miko's neck slipped out of lifeless fingers. The first rays of dawn escaped over the horizon in pale and glorious strips of light. Sesshoumaru rose his eyes to the dawn, and under the light of the sun they dulled from brilliant yellow to a darker, greenish hue.

The Lord of the Western Lands was human.


	2. Blind

**Chapter 1: Blind**

With a knife poised in nimble fingers, a man's figure melted into the darkening surroundings.

He was positioned to kill.

The best game appeared in the forest during this hour on the edge of dusk and nightfall. The man had chosen this time from years of experience… and instinct. His eyes strained in the oncoming darkness, and his unaware prey, the object of his focus, blithely meandered some distance away. All it took was the smallest twitch, the slightest rustling from the general direction of its target, for the hunting knife to jump out of the hunter's hand and shoot off into the darkness.

The rabbit never saw it coming.

Once upon a time, the only tools the man would have needed were his bare claws. Patience would not have been required as he tore through the woods and made a decisive kill. By this time, it would have already been consumed, its raw carcass shredded to pieces.

Once upon a time, the man never would have suffered the disappointment of retrieving the hunting knife, with the only gratification being a few wisps of sheared rabbit fur, and not a trace of blood or meat to be found. The darkness would not have hindered his vision. His strike would never have missed.

Once upon a time, the man was Lord Sesshoumaru of the West.

Now he was just hungry.


End file.
